


Dulce Tentación.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, ¡Bottom Peter, ¡Top Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Los cohetes empezaron a sonar y el reloj que marcaba las doce también, todos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron entre sí, cuando fue el turno de Peter y Tony: Peter lo abrazó por el cuello sintiéndose inquieto y Tony solo lo abrazó por la espalda.—Espero que disfrutemos de una blanca navidad, tío Tony. —Susurró el castaño que se separó y fue corriendo hacia el árbol fingiendo emoción por los regalos—. Genial, ¿Todos son míos?Tony se quedó petrificado por lo que Peter dijo, Richard le abrazó fraternalmente sacándolo del trance y miró al castaño que pareciera que jamás podría ocurrírsele una frase tan atrevida y solo pensaba en cosas triviales.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	Dulce Tentación.

Tony tocó la puerta mientras esperaba, estaba visitando a su familia después de tanto tiempo, ojalá que el frío de la nieve no lo resfriara como lo hizo la última vez que fue. Hace un par de años se había enterado que su familia de sangre le buscaba o intentaba encontrarle por la inminente muerte de su propia madre biológica, pensó principalmente que solo buscaban su dinero pero si eso hubiera sido cierto tendría la oportunidad de decir adiós incluso si es a una extraña haciendo con lo que con su madre no pudo hacer.

Así fue, le mostraron fotos de sus padres junto a Elisa, la abuela Parker, de unos veinticinco años, joven y con miedo. Sus padres le propusieron adoptarlo al enterarse de su situación financiera y ella no pudo negarse. Tony aún recuerda lo último que dijo:

_—No pasa ningún solo día desde que no te piense hijo, sé que parecerá extraño que te llame así pero… —La mujer tosió sangre, sabía que le quedaba poco de vida, solo resistió por la esperanza de conocerlo, alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de un adulto Stark—. Tu padre quería que te abortara pero no pude, te tuve y te entregué a los Stark prometiendo no buscarte hasta que yo estuviera por morir. Yo quise salvarte de una vida de desgracias y resultó que ellos no pudieron cuidarte bien, lamento que hayas vivido con eso toda tu vida, mi Tony. Mi dulce Anthony, te amo, por favor no te alejes jamás de tu familia._

Ese fue el momento en que su madre murió. No le lloró, no. Solo murmuró una despedida y preparó todo para el funeral más lujoso que un pueblo como ese podría crear. En la actualidad, aún hablaba con la familia como prometió en el lecho de muerte de su madre y suspiró, tocó una vez más y la puerta se abrió dejándolo entrar.

—En serio Richard, un momento más y habría tirado esa puerta. —Se quejó abrazándose así mismo intentando agarrar algo de calor y luego sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Lo siento, Anthony. —Richard cerró la puerta después de que Tony entró—. Pasa, la familia está en la sala junto a la chimenea, yo ayudaré a Peter a acomodar su habitación, sabes que solo tenemos pocas habitaciones y te ganaron la que sobraba, ventaja de matrimonio.

Richard se fue por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, Tony caminó por la casa hasta encontrarse con la enorme sala, el calor de la chimenea comenzaba a hacer efecto en su casi congelada piel y saludó animadamente a todos. Estaban Mary, Ben, May, Matt y Ron —quiénes hace poco fueron adoptados por Ben y May—, eran pocos pero todo se volvía cálido cuando él miraba a su familia. Fuera de los medios de comunicación.

—¿Cómo están? Llegó el Tío Tony chicos. —Los niños se lanzaron a abrazarlo con fuerza y Stark los cargó sonriendo—. Se portaron bien, ¿no?

— ¡Sí, tío! —Gritaron al unísono—.

—Que bueno, porque Santa les da carbón a los niños malos. —Ellos rieron, Tony los bajó y saludó a Ben primero, luego a Mary y May para sentarse cerca de la chimenea—. ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

Ben y May alzaron los hombros bastante despreocupados pero Mary contorsiono su rostro en una mueca de clara y obvia preocupación.

—Bueno, Peter ya está terminando la preparatoria y no sabemos qué hacer. —La mujer miró al piso donde la alfombra de color guinda era iluminada por el fuego—. Es, es decir apenas pasó la preadolescencia y ya quiere ir a la universidad desde ésta edad y siento que aún no está listo, ¿sabes? —Mary miraba como los troncos de madera se consumían cada vez con más fervor—. Aún está muy verde para los chicos de ciudad, él es un chico dulce y temo que abusen de él o quieran pasarse de listos allá.

—Recuerdo cuando tenía su edad, estaba apunto de entrar al MIT y mi padre solo me tiró ahí sin pensarlo, fue terrible. —Suspiró tan pesadamente que asustó aún más a la madre—. Si Peter quiere aprender podría, si tu aceptas, una pasantía en Stark industries. —Le sonrió y Mary se quedó callada—. Sólo piénsalo y comentalo con Richard, entiendo de alguna forma a Peter, solo busca salir del pueblo y yo podría guiarlo.

—Si, Tony. Gracias por ofrecerte, hablaré con Richard al respecto y antes de que se acaben las fiestas te digo. —El hombre asintió un poco complacido—.

Después de eso comenzaron a hablar sobre trivialidades, casi no había nada nuevo en un pueblo tan pequeño así que Tony no se sorprendía para nada. Se escuchó el crujir de las escaleras, Tony miró hacia la entrada donde Richard entró para luego dejar entrar a su hijo castaño de ojos dulces, el chico miró tímidamente a Tony y se acercó a saludar.

—H-Hola, tío Tony. —Peter llevaba un suéter guinda largo y grueso que le llegaba hasta debajo de los glúteos, un pantalón negro ajustado y unas botas color camello—. Hace tiempo que no venías.

—Hey, creciste mucho desde que te vi. ¿Qué edad tienes, 14?

Peter enrojeció y se sentó al costado de su tío mientras sus padres charlaban, cruzó sus piernas intentando sentirse un poco más cómodo, sonrió a su atractivo tío y suspiró.

—B-Bueno… La verdad tengo quince y medio, apenas era un niño cuando te conocí, espero que te quedes mucho, te extrañé. —Peter recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y respiró inhalando el olor del contrario mareandose—. ¿Crees que podrías venir más? No pasan cosas buenas muy seguido por estos lugares.

Tony le dejó recargarse por el calor corporal de Peter le transmitía, no sentía mucho frío ya relacionándolo con él, acarició los cabellos de Peter y éste sonrió. El chico era una ternura y a Tony le agradaba así que estar acurrucados no era extraño.

El tiempo pasó, todos cenaron pacíficamente y había llegado la hora de dormir, Peter le había preparado la cama dispuesto a dormir en el piso como su padre se lo pidió pero Tony tuvo una mejor idea, ambos cabrían en la cama.

Como Tony lo ordenó Peter estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y después de unos minutos el mayor hizo lo mismo, conforme pasó la noche Peter se acomodó en el pecho de Tony y éste le abrazó.

Al día siguiente, Tony salió para ir por sus cosas al auto, ayer no las sacó por la tormenta de nieve pero ahora pudo hacerlo con ayuda de su pequeño sirviente, bajaron tres maletas: una de sus cosas, las otras dos eran regalos para la familia aunque en su mayoría para el castaño.

Peter acomodó los regalos en el Árbol mientras Tony fue a ducharse, el muchacho miraba las llamas de la chimenea arder en la leña, sonrió de lado y relamió sus labios. Si todo sigue como esperaba Tony sería suyo.

Era cultura popular que Tony Stark no tenía mucho control sobre su cuerpo en relación al sexo, es por eso que su relación con Pepper fracasó o eso decían, según los noticieros el hombre disfrutaba de los jovencitos —mayores de edad claro—, en su mayoría de piel lechosa y castaños aunque en algunas ocasiones rubios como cuando él estuvo con Harley, un muchacho de 19 años actualmente y pasó a ser llamado como 'la decoración de Stark.' Tiempo después esa relación terminó cuando Stark se aburrió lo suficiente para mandarlo al diablo.

Ahora, éstas vacaciones intentaría seducir a su tío con su aura que él creía que daba: lujuria con un cierto toque de inocencia. Peter sabía más que ninguno que su cuerpo pequeño y timidez le ayudaban a eso y ayer su tío le había dado ventaja sin darse cuenta porque dormir con él fue tan gratificante que terminó por convencerse a sí mismo de hacerlo.

Suspiró poniendo un poco de leña al fuego. Terminó de acomodar los regalos, hoy por la noche los abrirán a media noche y esperaba que el suyo hacia Tony le llevara un poco de ventaja, él mismo lo había bordado con ayuda de su madre quien inocentemente creía que solo idolatraba a su tío por sus logros.

—Peter cariño, ve y dale ésta toalla a tu tío por favor. —Gritó Mary que estaba bajando las escaleras—.

—Sí mamá. —El quinceañero subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y luego al baño—. Tío, te dejaré esto aquí. —No contestó, el muchacho se asomó por las cortinas de la ducha donde Tony estaba de espaldas—. ¿Me oíste?

La piel morena del hombre se veía tan bien, sus músculos bien formados de su espalda y brazos, Peter bajó la mirada hacia la retaguardia del adulto provocando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo hasta su polla, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como las manzanas y apenas pudo respirar.

—Si, Pete. —Gritó entre el agua mientras Peter apretó sus puños para tener la fuerza de voluntad y no entrar ahí dejando la toalla encima del retrete—. Ya casi salgo por si quieres ducharte.

Huyó del baño sudando, sentía su cuerpo arder terriblemente por la imagen de los glúteos de Tony resaltando con su gran espalda y la idea de ese cuerpo sobre él haciéndole cosas tan perversas estimulaban a su cuerpo hasta sentirse inquieto.

Intentó despejarse así que decidió bajar a ayudar a su madre a quitar la nieve de la entrada, el frío ayudaría a templarse correctamente y dejar de pensar en su caliente tío. Tomó la pala empezando por quitar las cantidades excesivas, luego le pegó a la nieve restante para que se ablandara y poder quitarla. Cuando la entrada estaba despejada él aún pensaba en el adonis de su tío, tragó saliva y respiró profundamente. Abrieron la puerta irrumpiendo en su proceso de enfriamiento.

—Hijo, sube a ducharte, tu tío ya salió. —Richard puso una mano sobre su hombro y Peter se sobresaltó—. ¿Ocurre algo, campeón?

—No, no pasa nada, solo me sorprendiste papá. —Peter le sonrió—. Vamos, necesito tomar una ducha que aquí está helando.

Aún si lo único que necesitaba era estar frío no podía dejar que su padre lo descubriera, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto donde su tío estaba solamente con un boxer dejando ver la herida del reactor en su pecho. Tony le miró observando que las mejillas de Peter comenzaron a ponerse rojas y éste respiraba estraño, alzó la ceja ante esto.

—Lo siento, tío. P-papá me mandó a ducharme. —Peter nerviosamente miró de reojo la entrepierna grande y marcada del millonario quien no pasó desapercibido de ello—.

—No te preocupes, es tu casa, yo debí cambiarme en el baño. —Tony rio como siempre y Peter pensó que no podía ser más sensual—. ¿Estás emocionado? Digo, es navidad, supongo que aun a tu edad les emociona eso, ¿no?

—Bueno, si, eso creo. —Peter nerviosamente se puso a reír y fue a su armario a escoger su ropa, abrió el mueble dejando ver algunos vestidos y faldas pero también pantalones y algunas camisas—. Aunque ésta navidad la estuve esperando desde junio porque vendrías, te extrañé mucho, en serio.

—Que lindo. —Tony le abrazó por la espalda y Peter enrojeció, su tío estaba casi desnudo, podía sentirse empapar su espalda y su entrepierna le estaba respondiendo—. Tan adorable como siempre. —Peter escondió un gemido tosiendo y Tony vio su armario—. ¿Eres Crossdresser? Apuesto que cuando te los pones tienes a más de uno o una, como prefieras, detrás de ti. —Le molestó un poco y Peter sonrió nervioso empujándolo en broma aunque quiere alejarlo por su problema—.

Peter solo se metió con una toalla al baño, luego verá que usar, se quitó la ropa y se metió a bañar. Se aseguró de rasurarse lo más que podía, se puso ese shampoo de cerezas que su madre usaba en ocasiones especiales y de usar un jabón exfoliante. Una vez fuera de la ducha se quitó el exceso de agua y sacó una mascarilla de su cajón preparándose para aprovechar cualquier momento.

Tony estaba ayudando a Mary a mover algunos muebles para la ocasión, también en mover ollas grandes y a decorar afuera en el techo con unas grandes luces. Se había vestido con un pantalón negro simple, un suéter color mostaza y unas botas estilo militar de color negro, una vez hecho todo decidió sentarse cerca de la chimenea y revisar su entrada de mensajes que le deseaba buenas vibras con su familia.

Sonrió contestando a cada uno de ellos, alzó la vista, abrió los ojos y boca dejando caer el móvil en el sillón, Peter estaba radiante, tenía un suéter rojo oscuro de manga larga fajado en una falda de botones dorados que acentuaba desde su cintura hasta sus caderas llegando hasta debajo de sus glúteos y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello estaba alborotado y sin peinar y su rostro solo tenía una capa de brillo en los labios. Cuando Peter volteó a mirarle Tony apenas podía respirar pero pudo volver a tener compostura.

—Peter todos iremos a la pista de patinaje, ¿quieres ir? —Preguntó May asomándose—. Que bello te miras, cariño.

—Yo no voy, gracias. —Peter no iría pues su ropa es muy delicada como para estropearla chocando con el hielo—.

—Bueno, Tony se quedará aquí para que no estés solo, juegan videojuegos o algo, volveremos en una hora. —May y los demás salieron dejándolos—.

_< Oh, oh. Di no al impulso sexual, Stark.> _Pensó Tony.

— ¿Quieres jugar algún juego, Tío? —Peter dijo con dobles intenciones—. Tengo unos en mi cuarto.

—B-bueno. — ¿Acaba de tartamudear?— Si tu quieres si, ¿Qué tienes?

—Mmm… Que te guste. —Peter se sentó a su lado peligrosamente, se recargó en su tío fingiendo que estaba pensando, luego le miró a los ojos 'inocentemente'—. Podemos ir y _ver que te gusta_ de mi cuarto y _jugar_.

Tony tragó saliva y asintió, Peter animosamente le tomó de la mano y le llevó a la alcoba, el adulto se sentó en la cama que anoche estuvieron dormidos tranquilamente, Peter se puso de rodillas en el piso y se agachó entre las piernas de Tony y buscó debajo de la cama moviendo su cadera de un lado al otro. Tony observó lo ajustada que era la falda y lo tanto que le afectaba que sus nalgas se notaran tan acentuadas. Peter salió caminando hacia atrás con sus rodillas y brazos hasta sacar la caja de ajedrez. Se sentó y abrió las piernas dejando la caja en medio de éstas.

— ¿Te gusta? —Miró a su tío—. ¿O busco otro?

Tony empezó a respirar fuerte, su sobrino se había desarrollado tan bien, su propio cuerpo quería pecar y ceder para tocarlo pero no dejaría que eso pasara tan fácilmente, que pasara, no permitiría que pasara. Le sonrió intentando verse tranquilo.

—Si, Peter. Me gusta mucho el ajedrez. Ahora sabremos quien es el inteligente de la familia. — Peter sonrió y puso el tablero en la cama subiéndose—.

El cuarto estaba frío, no entendía el por qué su piel ardía tanto al ver a Peter en esa falda ajustada haciéndole justicia total a su trasero, a quien quiere engañar, claro que lo sabe pero no quisiera hacerlo, Peter es un niño y su sobrino. < _Pero lo deseo. > _Tony pensó con intensidad.

—Bueno, entonces a jugar. —Tony abrió la caja dejando caer las piezas a la cama y sacó el tablero—.

Peter se recostó boca abajo haciendo que la falda se levantara un poco hasta topar en sus glúteos y quedar prensada entre ellos. Las botas se le deslizaban hacia abajo dejando ver cada vez más carne blanca y lechosa.

— ¿Lo hacemos interesante? El que pierda hará lo que el que gane quiera, _lo que sea. —_ Tony observó los labios de Peter y como hacían un puchero—. Por fis…

Tony respiró profundamente acomodándose en el respaldo intentando tener el control de su polla para no ponerse duro. Acomodó las piezas negras de su lado y Peter las blancas del suyo.

—Solo si no haces trampa. —Bromeó, no debería jugar con esas reglas pero su impulso de idiotez le ganó—. No creo que me ganes de todas formas.

—Ya lo veremos.

Al final, Tony ganó la partida y Peter terminó limpiando su ropa sucia y ayudando a su madre toda la noche quedándose con ganas y Tony se salvó de no hacer una locura otro día.

Por la noche cenaron pavo, puré de papa y unos bollitos de atún con chipotle, el viaje a la pista de patinaje volvió con un par de gemelos con raspones en las piernas y un par de Parker's muy mortificados. Faltaba un par de minutos para que la navidad iniciara y todos estaban cerca de la chimenea cantando villancicos al unísono mientras Peter observaba a Tony de una forma incorrecta, morbosa, sexual e intensa y nadie parecía darse cuenta además del adulto observado.

Los cohetes empezaron a sonar y el reloj que marcaba las doce también, todos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron entre sí, cuando fue el turno de Peter y Tony: Peter lo abrazó por el cuello sintiéndose inquieto y Tony solo lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Espero que disfrutemos de una blanca navidad, tío Tony. —Susurró el castaño que se separó y fue corriendo hacia el árbol fingiendo emoción por los regalos—. Genial, ¿Todos son míos?

Tony se quedó petrificado por lo que Peter dijo, Richard le abrazó fraternalmente sacándolo del trance y miró al castaño que pareciera que jamás podría ocurrírsele una frase tan atrevida y solo pensaba en cosas triviales.

Peter fue abriendo los regalos que Anthony le había obsequiado entre ellos estaban un celular y una computadora de última generación, también ropa de marca en grandes cantidades y lo último en consolas junto a unos juegos de Star Wars. Sus padres le regalaron un set de legos que forman la estrella de la muerte y sus tíos un láser de la misma saga. Peter les agradeció a todos y los acomodó en un lugar lejos de la chimenea, se puso de pie y se sentó al costado de Tony quien estaba lo más alejado del lindo castaño de malas intenciones.

—A ti te debió haber llegado carbón. —Murmuró Tony inquieto y Peter rio discretamente—.

—Lastima que ellos no lo saben, ¿cierto, tío? —Peter se recargó sabiendo que Tony no podría apartarlo y arriesgarse a que descubrieran su pecaminoso deseo—. Hueles tan bien.

—Basta. —Susurró—. Sé que es lo que planeas.

—Yo no planeo nada, incluso te hice un regalo como acción de paz. —Peter se puso de pie para buscar algo detrás del árbol y regresó para darle el regalo a su tío—. Abrelo. Lo hice con todo mi amor.

Tony deshizo el moño rojo y quitó la tapa café dejando ver una especie de tejido a mano de una almohada: un corazón rojo de estambre bordado con la imagen del reactor ARC. La prueba de que Tony Stark tiene corazón. Las mejillas de Peter se sonrojaron y se sentó al lado de Tony.

— ¿T-Te gusta? Lo hice a mano. —Tony asintió y le sonrió olvidando lo pasado el día de ayer con el ajedrez—.

El calor se hacía cada vez más intenso, Tony se sentía sofocado por Peter y sus maldita formas de volverlo loco añadiendo que los demás le miraban sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de Peter. Tony se sentía mareado y eso no era todo, tendría que dormir todas las fiestas con Peter porque no podía decirles a Richard y Mary: _Fíjate que tu hijo intenta montarme y hacer que me lo joda así que prefiero moverme a la sala antes de que decida si hacerlo._ Tan solo pensarlo sonaba grotesco, Tony pensó por un momento y antes de tener alguna especie de erección se puso de pie.

—Matt, Ron. ¿Quieren quemar bengalas? —Les pregunté dejando el bordado en la caja y ellos emocionados asintieron—. Vayamos todos afuera, traigo como cinco para cada uno.

Después de eso todos salieron tranquilamente a excepción del par de niños que fueron alborotados por la idea de las luces resplandecientes, Tony sacó de su camioneta una caja llena de bengalas grandes y un encendedor para cocina. Les dio un par de bengalas a los niños de diez años, luego a los adultos y finalizó dándole una a Peter quien le sonreía a todo momento desde que Tony agarró su regalo de buena manera, estaba muy feliz por eso.

Tony prendió la bengala de Peter y la suya para pasar el encendedor a Richard. Peter abrió la boca de sorpresa al ver las chispas, como un niño pequeño.Tony lo miró mientras el muchacho estaba despistado por la pólvora quemándose, el hombre observó ls belleza del castaño y la inocencia pura que estaba esculpida ahí mismo aunque claro solo es por fuera, parecía casi una buena persona sino supiera que Peter literalmente le pedía a gritos ser follado con todo su lenguaje corporal.

—Es tan hermoso. —Peter maravillado al ver su primera bengala quemarse dijo aquello—. Tanta luz. —Se olvidó completamente del hombre a su lado y Tony agradeció eso disfrutando una parte del viaje quitándose aquella tensión—.

Los niños comenzaron a jugar con las chispas, los adultos solo veían quemar el palo esperando a que los infantes se cansen y así poder ir a descansar, Peter seguía observando la luz con el asombro infantil que le caracterizaba fuera de todo aquel embrollo Peter era una persona inocente y gentil, él tenía algún tipo de amor hacia todo a su alrededor encontrando siempre las cosas buenas de las personas.

Tony se tapaba con su bufanda moviendo un poco la bengala esperando a que esto terminara cuando de repente se escuchó un chiflido y luego una explosión de alguna pirotecnia. Peter soltó un chillido de felicidad, él jamás había visto uno de esos, en el pueblo casi no hacían eso por los animales de los alrededores y casi todo eran bengalas, cebollitas o cerillos. Tony sintió algo raro en el estómago cuando miró a Peter, algo que hervía, no sabía como describirlo realmente y se sintió aún más nervioso que antes. Las bengalas se acabaron y todos se metieron a la casa directo a dormir como era costumbre.

—Vamos niños a la cama. —Ben los llevó a la sala donde los menores se estaban durmiendo—. Buenas noches.

May y Ben tomaron las sábanas, taparon cada uno a un gemelo, les dieron un beso en la frente y cambiaron de niño para darle el beso en la frente al que faltaba. Tony apretó los labios, él no recordaba realmente si sus padres algún día le acostaron de esa forma tan amorosa o alguna vez mostraron ese tipo de cariño fraternal, en realidad jamás lo hicieron llevando a su adoptado primogénito a buscar ese amor de formas físicas logrando que nunca se sintiera satisfecho. Tony miró hacia enfrente con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Buenas noches. —Dijeron los padres de Peter—. Hasta mañana.

Mary besó con cariño el cachete de Peter quien se avergonzó pero lo aceptó como siempre mientras Richard le sacudió el cabello y terminaron por subir las escaleras. Peter empezó a subir también luego de él fueron Ben y May sin percatarse que Tony se había quedado atrás. El hombre suspiró subiendo las escaleras intentando despistar todos los momentos en los que sus padres fallaron y recordar el presente donde disfrutaba de la familia o eso intentaba, Peter no pararía.

Tony entró a la habitación, vio que Peter estaba en el baño así que comenzó a sacar su pantalón pijama con el que solía dormir, se sentó en la cama semi matrimonial con sus codos recargados en sus piernas abiertas y su rostro entre sus manos. Peter no sabía ni qué era lo que estaba haciendo, Tony no podía decirle a la familia aquello porque arruinaría la relación por completo y tampoco podía ceder porque si ellos se enteraban también los perdería, eran su única familia y que no lo veían como si fuera un engreído.

La puerta del baño se escuchó, Tony ni siquiera quería ver con que se toparía, no quería ver lo bello que es Peter, no quería ver lo tanto que Peter ansiaba que lo penetrara, no quería ver que comenzaba a sentir cosas malas hacia él, no quería aceptar que el niño le provocaba ese amor que jamás encontró y sobre todo no quería aceptar que hace dos años se había ido y no había vuelto porque se había enamorado de él en tan solo verlo. Se había sentido sucio y ahora se sentía de la misma forma, él solo había tenido 13 años cuando Tony fue cautivado por la belleza y alma del niño.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —Peter estaba recién bañado y le miraba muy preocupado—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Peter limpió la mejilla de Tony con su suave y pequeña mano, Tony volteó hacia arriba confundido, no se había percatado de que estuviese llorando así que se sintió extraño por aquella acción repentina del castaño, observó el short corto y blusa de tirantes rosado que Peter traía puesto para dormir parpadeando varias veces siendo cegado por la belleza del chico. La calefacción permitía que Peter vistiera de esa forma tan desprotegida y Tony no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie casi tumbando a Peter en el proceso, tomó su pantalón y corrió a cambiarse al baño.

Sacó una crema del cajón al costado de Tony aplicándose un poco en el cuerpo para exfoliarse, la crema era viscosa y siempre le desagradó pero no podía dejar de hacerlo ya que sino su resequedad volvería como el año pasado. Al terminar dejó el bote en el mueble a su costado.

Peter miró la puerta de madera intentando no verse desconcertado, apagó la luz —dejando solamente el destello de la luna que traspasaba la ventana—, se lanzó a la cama y se tapó con las cobijas. Esa ropa es la que el castaño siempre utilizaba para dormir por lo regular, su madre había lavado todas sus pijamas los días anteriores por lo que se vio obligado a usar esos espantosos pijamas de cuadros azul marino y una camisa genérica de su armario; se sentía un poco más libre de movilidad que la noche anterior. Observó el techo preguntándose qué era lo que quería exactamente con Tony, para ser honestos el adolescente era muy verde en esa área pero estaba consciente que no quería algo fuerte o algo que lo lastimara pero si él se siguiera empeñando con seducir a su tío probablemente por el calor del momento Tony enloquezca o se descontrole sin pensar y el problema era que no debía pensar porque si pensaba él podría arrepentirse de hacer cualquier cosa.

¿Qué lo tenía tan inquieto? Tal vez que Tony le ponía mucha resistencia. No, no es eso. ¿Porque su tío estaba llorando de esa manera? Nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan desesperada y sin percatarse de su alrededor. < _Tal vez tiene miedo de lo que pase después._ > Se planteó. Él era inteligente y decudía por si solo que eso que intentaba hacer era malo ante la vista ajena, ante la vista de la familia Parker o cualquier otra en realidad. Además que su Tío Stark en serio valoraba la familia que ahora tenía y no quería perderla por el capricho de Peter y tal vez del propio pero el niño no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez era insuficiente porque esto era lo que la jodida adolescencia es: primero te da miles de emociones y sensaciones que no entiendes pero al final terminas sintiendote una mierda y que no vales ni un jodido centavo.

Su tío salió del baño mirandolo con desconfianza como si Peter planeara algo con esa ropa, definitivamente estaba exagerando un poco pero no debía bajar la guardia con el muchacho o pasarían cosas catastróficas de las cuales se arrepentiría pero Peter se sentó en el lado de su orilla abrazando sus piernas y sus ojos fueron yendo directamente a los de Tony que estaban hinchados y rojos de la descarga emocional que había tenido que soportar. Tony abrió la boca pero no dejó salir nada, no quería hablar sobre el tema pero al ver aquel rostro dulce de suplica, rogando que le explicara el por qué, no pudo evitar ceder.

—¿Es por mis insinuaciones? ¿Tienes miedo de algo? —Peter preguntó directamente y sin cabos sueltos pero Tony solo desvió la mirada tensandose, no era fácil tener esta conversación, nunca lo sería—. Es decir, bueno, ¿Realmente no quieres estar conmigo? No te gusto, ¿Es eso? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Tony no supo que decirle realmente, sabía que era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que el niño pensaba no tenía miedo de Peter en lo absoluto, él era el que no tenía la capacidad de negarse ante la seducción inocente del chico, ese tipo de seducción joven que te volvía loco y adicto. Tony respiró con profundidad antes de sentarse hasta quedar de frente de Peter. No buscaba herirlo de ninguna forma, quería zanjar el tema de una buena vez y buscaría ser completamente honesto.

—No, no es por tus insinuaciones, no tengo miedo de ti si eso piensas, no es que no quiera; Créeme vales incluso mushisimo más que yo. —Peter no comprendió del todo al inicio que dije todo de golpe pero luego se percató que había contestado sus preguntas—. Lo más importante ahora para mí es la familia, no es buscar pareja y mucho menos tener sexo con cualquiera, tampoco busco el hacerte daño Peter. —El muchacho solo percibió rechazo de esas palabras—. Yo me alejé un poco de ti estos años porque cuando te conocí en el funeral de mi madre biológica supe que eras especial, Peter. Sentía esa necesidad enfermiza de apropiarme de ti, de hacerte mio de alguna forma no sexual, claro, aun tenías doce años. Decidí alejarme abruptamente por esa razón pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué clase de cosas te causo ahora? Ahora que… que tengo un cuerpo más formado. —Sus mejillas se encendieron en un carmín y Tony solo le sonrió con dulzura—. Es decir, pude sentir que realmente estuviste atraído por mi pero tengo miedo de ser solo un niño que vio las cosas a su forma. —Peter hizo un puchero hasta que se le aguaron los ojos.

Tony pensó un momento en lo que diría, no quería mentirle, su cuerpo le atraía como hace años no le atraía alguien, desde aquella ocasión en la que fue su primera vez. Miró como dos pequeñas lágrimas salían de las cuencas de los grandes ojos castaños, Tony no tuvo corazón de romperle el suyo así que acariciando el rostro del contrario le miró.

—Me gustas, pero no puedo hacer nada, ¿entiendes? Para mi ustedes son lo más importante y no quiero perderlos. —Peter sintió un ligero temblor en la mano del contrario y éste se recargo en la mano del adulto y se acercó a Tony con cuidado mirandolo con esos ojos hambrientos de Tony—. Peter… no… yo.

Pero el muchacho no cedería, Tony lo sabía y éste no lograría reistirse esta vez que Peter se le montó encima, que le tomó el rostro y que le besó delicadamente haciendo que su cuerpo diera una explosión de sensaciones. Los labios pequeños pero voluptuosos le sabían a un dulce de una clase de caramelo de cereza, para Peter fue ocmo esos dulces sabor a limón adictivos pero que te causan muecas en la cara, Tony era tan agrio que su pequeño cuerpo apenas podía soportarlo dejandose llevar. 

La cereza se derretía sobre el limón agrio provocando una combinación de lo más deliciosa, Tony tomó al niño por la cintura y lo recostó en la cama aun sin separarse de los labios rosados, sus cuerpos estaban tan ardientes en ese momento que el toque de las sabanas les inquietaba, Tony sabía que debería detenerse pero no quería hacerlo. Bajó los besos al cuello puro del muchacho dejando además pequeñas mordidas sin buscar dejarle alguna marca, se sintió poseído por algún clase de hechizo invisible que lo jalaba y lo obligaba a querer dominar al muchacho que ahora mismo soltaba pequeños gemidos intentando silenciarlos por la familia que ahora debería estar dormida.

Tony se recostó al lado de Peter y lo puso de espaldas, para que la piel de su abdomen llegara a la piel de la espalda del joven. Besó la nuca cariñosamente y Peter dejó salir un grito muy por abajo del sonido escuchable afuera. Tony amó como la luz de la noche iluminaba la piel lechosa del castaño y el rosa de la seda le hacía lucir aún más lindo, bajó el tirante de la camisa y besó humedamente los hombros. Peter se retorcía y meneaba sus caderas buscando fricción de algo.

—Te dije que no Peter, pero poco te importó, ¿no? —Susurró con una voz gutural y sensual—. Eres un terrible sobrino, Peter.

Las manos del adulto vagaron hacia el pequeño short rosado bajando lentamente aquel, se sorprendió al ver las bragas rosadas con un oso en medio de estas, en ese momento recordó que Peter amaba vestir de esa forma causando una ternura interna, mordió el lobulo del muchacho. Agarró el miembro duro que se escondía en el color de aquella femenina tela, lo masajeó tiernamente y con su otra mano dejó visible totalmente ese redondo trasero que era para morirse.

Su mano intentó tomar uno de los glúteos regordetes pero no lo pudo tomar totalmente ya que aquellos eran tan grandes que no podía hacerlo. Peter ya no tenía consciencia para detener sus gemidos así que se dejó llevar totalmente por sus instintos hambrientos y completamente erráticos retorciendose sintiendo algo a por venir. La respiración de Tony ya estaba de lo más agitada, sonrió de lado, era tierno ver lo precoz y joven que era con esos movimientos erráticos, las lágrimas de placer que soltaba y los tremendos gemidos que Peter no podía dejar de gemir suplicas.

—P-Por favor, déjame, déjame… —Levemente la lengua del chiquillo salió de los labios rosados—. Déjame terminar, ¡por favor!

Tony sonrió y soltó el miembro del chico, se bajó tanto el pantalón como el bóxer, dejando sorpresivamente su pene encima de los grandes cachetes inferiores de Peter. El muchacho sollozó y se quejó por la falta de contacto en su propio miembro, ¿Quién se creía el adulto para dejarlede esa forma después de aquella vergonzosas suplicas? Pero Tony tenía obviamente otros planes diferentes, agarró la crema que se veía sobre el mueble y se colocó en las manos.

Aplicó por todo su pene que palpitó ante las atenciones de si mismo, inclinó el miembro hacia abajo introduciendose entre las piernas tersas y fuertes que le hacían presión satisfactoriamente provocando varios roncos gemidos en el oído del muchacho que empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo. Tony volvió a masturbar al chico al mismo tiempo que se movía entre las piernas del chico.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡E-Espera! —Peter chilló sintiendose aun más cohibido, su cuerpo entero parecía temblar con insistencia, se sentía como si lo alzaran por los aires, para un inexperto como Peter aquello esa demasiado y Tony se dijo a si mismo que no se lo jodería, <<nunca lo haría>> se repitió—.

—Shh… te escucharán. No quieres que papi te escuche gimiendo como si fueras una cualquiera, ¿cierto? —Gimió roncamente, cargas electricas le recorrian el cuerpo, la excitación lo había estado volviendo loco todos estos días por Peter—. Que ecepcionado estaría de su “Campeón” aunque yo creo que eres más una linda princesita.

_Princesita._ El chic sonrió un poco por el apodo, si su tío se lo decía, no sonaba tan mal. Fue ahí cuando Peter una vez más se comenzó a retorcer llevandole sensaciones buenas al mayor, el chico una vez más estaba perdido en si mismo, Tony podía diferenciar ya entre la crema y lo jugos del chico quien parecía ver estrellas. <<Si esto se siente así, ¿Cómo se sentirá tenerlo dentro?>> Se imaginó Parker.

—V-Voy a… Por favor dejame terminar, tío, te lo ruego. —Imploró hecho un manjo de lágrimas de la desesperación sexual que tenía, ¿En serio el creería que podría con Tony? Si apenas un pequeño faje estaba lloriqueando como una colegiala. Tony sonrió de lado—. ¡Por favor!

—Correte, _Princesita._ Correte para mí.

Peter arqueo la espalda. Peter soltó un par de chorros calientes sobre la mano de Tony y el piso. Tony por su parte siguió penetrando esa abertura entre las piernas un par de veces para correrse entre sus piernas, Peter se retorció por el líquido caliente que caía sobre sus muslos. El muchacho se volteó para poder acurrucarse con su tío adorado. Tony lo sujetó entre sus brazos tapandose con las cobijas que se habían resbalado por los movimientos erráticos.

—Será nuestro sucio secretito, tío. —Susurró Peter y Tony sonrió de lado—.

—Claro que sí, _Princesita._

Tony le dio un beso en la frente, poco a poco con las respiraciones del contrario se iban calmando, no necesitaban realmente decir nada en lo absoluto, solo debían confiar en que el contrario le quería profundamente.

La luz de la mañana que se veía atraves de la ventana dio directamente en la cara de Peter. El chico se movió boca abajo y sintió una viscosa y fría sensación en sus muslos, eso le hizo terminar de levantarse abriendo los ojos lentamente. Poco a poco los ronquidos de un individuo a su costado fueron despertandolo, Peter sonrió y acarició la barba del dormido. Se preguntó si realmente solo había cubierto estos sentimientos debajo de la lujuria de un adolescente común, también se preguntó si realmente Tony era su tío, era un mundo cruel si lo pensabas.

Peter se enamoró de su tío al paso de los años llenos de admiración y Tony de su joven sobrino de quien se alejó rápidamente pero terminó por volver. Técnicamente no era ilegal porque legalmente no son aquello, Tony sigue siendo un Stark y Peter es un Parker. A quien engañaba, claro que era ilegal, además de la obvia diferencia de edades, Peter era y siempre sería un chico con un intelecto desarrollado, mucho más desarrollado que cualquier primate que se dedicaba a dar un veredicto en los juicios. Mucho más que todos los que vivían en esa casa juntos, nadie lo superaba, solo él, solamente ese hombre que temía por amarlo.

Se imaginaba como su madre se levantaba como cada mañana para ir directamente a caminar al parque cercano incluso con el clima nevado, no tardaría mucho su padre en seguirle el paso para comenzar a quitar la nieve del cobertizo tras eso quitarlo de la entrada. El muchacho se sentía culpable, no por él o lo que dirán sus familiares directamente si los descubrieran sino porque sabía lo mucho que significaban para su tío Tony tras la pelea con su equipo y la separación de Pepper Potts. Es decir, estuvieron a nada de casarse. Sintió como Tony se movía levemente, volteo a verlo, sonrió y Tony al despertar empezó a entrar en pánico.

—Buenos días. —El hombre comenzó a realmente asustarse al recordar la noche anterior—.

—Oh Dios, ¿Qué hice? —Susurró asustado—. Pudieron habernos escuchado, ¿Y si lo saben? Me hecharan de aquí y jamás podré volver. No quiero volver a estar solo… yo.

—¡Stark! —Gritó Peter—. Primero, si hubieran escuchado hubieran entrado ayer en la noche. Segundo, mi cuarto es aprueba de sonido, hace tiempo que lo hice así por las noches donde hacía experimentos para los concursos. Tres, deja de actuar como un niño pequeño que te estás dejando en ridículo.

Tony le miró de una mala manera, luego su rostro se había suavizado, le miró con preocupación hasta sonreírle levemente. Peter que se mantuvo sereno y tranquilo ante ese ataque de pánco que el adulto estaba pasando, era obvio que pasaría algo así, no era necesario ser un genio —aunque lo era— para saberlo, Tony se sintió cohibido poco después pues aquello le avergonzó.

—Peter. Lamento si te lastimé o algo. —Tony ahora fue el que acarició la mejilla del niño—. Siento que te he corrompido.

—No es como hayas accedido a tener sexo. —Peter hizo un puchero—. ¿Por qué no? Si me quieres y yo a ti. —Peter miró el labio del adulto y sus manos se colaron para la entrepierna de Tony que se había desertado muy alegre, Peter sonrió ante lo dura que ya estaba—. Mira que duro te has puesto, eres un pervertido tío.

Tony se puso rojo como manzana, se sintió extraño avergonzarse de esa forma frente a Peter, se supone que él era el experto y el muchacho con tal descaradez le decía esa clase de guarradas. Peter sonrió aun más, Tony solo frunció el ceño. El chico se había ido hacia abajo pero Tony lo aparto de inmediato.

—Número uno, ve y duchate. Número dos, yo acomodaré y lavaré estas. —Ordenó—. No quiero que nadie se entere y espero que tu tampoco señorito. Ahora vé a ducharte o yo mismo te meteré a la ducha.

Indignado el muchacho se levantó de la cama, agarró un cambio que se veía bastante corto y se metió al baño, Tony sonrió por lo adorable que el muchacho se veía pero se regañó a sí mismo empezando a juntar las sábanas, las guardó en una bolsa de las que traía su ropa que guardó en el armario, se vistió con unos pants y una sudadera de la compañía. Salió y bajó las escaleras, logró salir de la casa con éxito sin ser detenido por nadie, fue directamente a la lavandería que estaba seguro de haber visto en el trayecto al venir.

Peter estaba lidiando con su baño, la verdad era que no quería hacerlo, aquella sensación pegajosa le calentaba demasiado y le hacía sentir especial, la noche anterior no creía en lo absoluto que su tío de alguna forma cedería, solo se subió por impulso esperando ser empujado y mandado al demonio pero fue totalmente al contrario —aunque claro no hubo sexo—, estaba feliz porque Tony había dado un paso más. Rendido abedeció lo que su tío le dijo. Cuando terminó su rutina de baño se vistió con overol de mezclilla y una camisa de estampado, unos zapatos que eran un especie de zapatilla hasta la rodilla de la marca convers. Se arregló el cabello y se maquilló de una forma que le hiciera ver adorable.

Para cuando salió Tony estaba entrando a la habitación con las mismas sábanas ya limpias en su ya limpia maleta, Peter agarró las mantas y las acomodó en su propia cama como a él le gustaba, volteó a ver su tío que llevaba un sonrojo en su rostro. Tony se sentía estúpido por sentirse como un adolescente hormonal que miraba a su crush, Peter era un chico demasiado precioso y su mente le dejaba en claro aquello, además que cuando el chico se agachó se dio cuenta que él no llevaba ningún pantalón corto debajo. Había volteado a otro lugar por respeto pero si Peter seguía intentando seducirlo todo se iría al demonio.

Claro que Peter seguiría seduciendolo, es decir, ahora sabía que su tío le quería de aquella forma y no lo iba a desperdiciar, el chico le sonrió travieso y le guiñó el ojo. Tony se sintió abrumado por aquello, ya no estaba sonrojado pero un poco cohibido si, él no era así normalmente pero Peter le hacía sentir de esa forma, como si fuera atrapado hipnoticamente por el contrario.

—¡Peter, ven a ayudarme en la cocina! —La voz de la tía May los sacó de esa conexión tentativa—.

Peter caminó a la puerta, giró su rostro para sonreír de forma coqueta e irse. Tony no soportó mucho aquello.

Era la víspera de Año nuevo, Tony salió completamente victorioso después de aquel incidente, ya no se atrevió a dormir con él siquiera, se durmió en el piso cuando el chico había dormido por fin y esquivaba el quedarse solo con Peter pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado todo el tiempo.

Hoy los gemelos se habían enfermado así que debían ir al médico para atender al par, sus padres y los de Peter tenían que ir. Ben y May debían estar presentes en la consulta, Richard es el dueño del seguro y Mary estaría demasiado preocupada sino iba, apenas podrían entrar ellos en el auto, no tuvo una alternativa real. Peter ese día llevaba un sueter de manga larga y que le llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos sin ningún pantalón, quiso pensar que era normal aquello pero no lo era.

—Tío Tony. —Cantó Peter abrazandolo por detrás—. ¿Vemos alguna película?

Tony se giró, lo apartó sonriendo y asintió. Al final se decidieron por ver _Mi pobre angelito._ Habían hecho palomitas para la película, Peter había traído su cobija de un intenso color azul marino para taparse por el frío que era tener sus piernas desnudas, lo que costaba seducir. Los sillones estaban cruzados haciendo una V mirando hacia la tele, Peter estaba sentado de un lado y Tony del otro —esperanzado de que nada pasara—.

No había pasado más de media hora que Tony miraba a Peter quien descaradamente se masturbaba frente a él, con las cobijas sobre su cuerpo, frunció el ceño molesto, ¿Qué no entendía lo malo que era aquello? ¿No entiendía lo difícil que era contenerse con eso de frente? Tony tuvo muchos pensamientos con su entrepierna a despierta, respiró con profundidad cuando con un pie se abrió camino por debajo de la cobija y pisó con levedad el miembro mojado de su sobrino.

—¡Ah! Eh…eh… —Peter enrojeció, se sintió abrumado y tal vez mareado—. Mmm…

Tony movió su pie de arriba hacia abajo y vicerversa mirando la cara adorable de Peter extasiado por la atención del mayor. El muchacho comenzó a temblar para luego correrse sobre el calcetín de su tío, con la mente en blanco y sin contar que Tony jaló de su cuerpo y entró dentro de las cobijas dejandolo expuesto ante sus ojos, se fue directamente a su entrada para lamer con firmeza.

Las mejillas de Peter se encendieron por la excitación, la vergüenza y la victoria. Después de varios días siendo ignorado por el mayor Peter recurrió a ser tan descarado que Stark no pudiera decirle que no. Soltó un chillido cuando Tony hizo intromisión en su interior con la lengua lentamente, después de eso comenzó a moverla en círculos por un par de minutos a su vez Peter arqueaba la espalda y rasguñaba la tela de la cobija que estaba aún sobre ellos.

Una vez lista la entrada rosada del menor Tony se sentó en el sillón y sentó a Peter en sus piernas, se alineó en su entrada a punto de meter su fallo entero en esa cavidad virgen, pecaminosa, tentadora, ilegal y sobre todas las cosas muy ilegal.

—¡Hola! —La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y Peter cayó al costado del sillón debajo de las cobijas aún demasiado ido para hablar—. Vamos, a descansar niños. Peter, ¿Te molesta que duerman un rato en tu cuarto?

—N-No. —Pudo articular al final—.

—Bueno hijo, nosotros subiremos, tus padres fueorn a comprar lo que quedaba para la cena.

May, los gemelos y Ben subieron, los gemelos dormirán y ellos los supervisarán un rato conociendoles.

Tony pensó con más claridad sin creer que casi se follaba a Peter, es decir, apenas tiene quince años, él literalmente se le ofreció en bandeja de plata pero aún así Tony no podía creer que él sería capaz de…volteo hasta la cara de extasis del niño que con los ojos pedía ser follado. Tony no aguantó, lo cargó de nuevo como si de un hechizo se tratase, se alineó y lentamente se fue introduciendo. Peter apretó los labios, sus ojos temblaron y soltó un par de lágrimas.

—¿Tanto ansiabas esto, eh _princesita_? —Peter asintió muy rápido y Tony se ríe en un claro punto de quiebre—. Vaya, si que te morías por que te metiera la verga.

Peter sollozó un poco, Tony se movió con lentitud en su intrior dandole ondas de placer al chico pues el pene del mayor era tan grande que le presionaba la prostata con rudeza, se sintió como si pudiera tocar las estrellas o estar al lado de los arcangeles. El mayor besó el cuello, los hombros y la espalda del chico con cariño genuino pero con lujuría del indole perverso. Sintió como Peter le pretaba en esa prisión de carne, nunca lo había hecho con un virgen, era un código que se había impuesto.

La virginidad es para alguien especial y él no era el caso pero cedió ésta vez, su deseo pudo aún más, las sonrisas traviesas y dulces de Peter le pudieron, le hicieorn volverse loco y abusar del virgen, dulce y tentativo cuerpo. Peter soltó un chilido en voz baja y se corrió sobre la cobija, también apretó aun más su entrada envolviendo como fuego ardiente la polla de su tío.

—Me correre dentro de ti, _princesita_. ¿Eso quieres? —Susurró tan oscuro que se sintió extraño—.

—Si, si, si quiero, correte, llename.

Y así fue, se vino tan fuerte dentro del chico que se desbordó de la entrada del chico.

Luego de un rato sin decir nada ambos se ducharon en diferentes baños para cuando los padres de Peter volvieron no hubo rastro de nada, Tony no podía creer que aquello había pasado pero no se arrepentía y Peter disfrutó aquello como nunca pensando que sería la última vez que se iba a repetir pues su tío se iría y era obvio que nunca volvería.

Pasó el año nuevo, también el día de los reyes magos. Tony estaba con maletas hechas en la puerta dispuesto a irse, todos se habían despedido pero Peter faltaba, el chico bajó de las escaleras con un vestido ligero de flores y un sueter. Abrazó con cariño a Tony y sonrió con dulzura.

—Conservalo, quiero que cada vez que lo veas me recuerdes, tío. —Peter le dio el ajedrez, Tony sonrió y lo recibió—. Estoy triste porque te vas pero espero verte pronto. —Aunque él sabía que Tony no volvería—.

—No tendrás que esperar mucho, cariño. —Habló Mary—. Tu tío Tony nos ofreció que antes de ir a la universidad fueras a un internado con él trabajando en Stark Industries al principio de las fiestas, lo hablamos y adivina. —Ella sonrió y Richard la abrazó sonriente también—. ¡El verano que entra al graduarte irás a New York!

<<Mierda.>> Pensó Tony. Lo había olvidado, la cara de Peter se iluminó completamente y sonrió.

—Hasta dentro de unos meses, tío. Estoy ansioso. —Se relamió los labios y Tony se estremeció—.

Tendría que convivir con aquella culce tentación quisiera o no.


End file.
